Game Idea/DanzxvFan8275's Head Soccer
Hello, you should know me by now, but my name is DanzxvFan8275. I have made a bunch of Character and Costume Ideas in the past, but I have never made a general or game idea, but here's my game idea. If you have seen FranceSwitzerland's New Head Soccer, it's kind of like that. I will remake characters in Head Soccer that should be remade. Also, I will redo old characters that only have 1 shot that's just a shot with an effect. I will go in order of when I get the idea of the characters or stars, and I will give them a certain number of stars based on a few things, like how much I like the country or other stuff. . I know, it's a little offensive, but suck it up. This is just an idea. Also, I will go through many bad things about the current head soccer, like stars, glitches, mistakes, a lot. So, without further ado, let's start! 1. Colombia, 0.5 Stars Colombia is now the first and worst character in Head Soccer. He plays very badly. He walks very slow, can't jump that high, his kick is terrible and he often makes own goals. This makes it very easy to beat Colombia with tons of goals. He plays defensively and is very bad at it. Appearance Colombia's appearance is very similar to his appearance in the first head soccer, except there are a few differences. He now has darker skin, near a dark tan. His hair is now darker and is more straight and kind of wavy. Other then that, his face looks the same and doesn't have many differences. When Colombia activates his power button, he becomes an explorer, but has no effect. Emerald Shot (Ground Shot) Colombia disappears for 1.5 seconds. When he comes back, he will have a huge chunk of emerald and will place it on the ground. Colombia then uses a pickaxe on the emerald to make it smaller and into a shape. The emerald has gone from a big, sharp, natural piece to a medium sized bar. Colombia will then pick up the bar and will throw it at the opponent. If the opponent touches it, he will turn into a solid emerald statue. This is a bad shot, thouch, as it is a straight line shot that can easily be countered. River Shot (Air Shot) A river appears on the field. It is mostly straight, with some of it wavy. The river is also blue and has a lot of lines it it. Colombia makes several hand motions that are useless- except for one. When Colombia raises his hands slowly, the water level for the river rises. While it does, it flows toward the opponent. The ball is on top of the wave and is easy to deflect. If the opponent touches the ball, he/she will disappear for 2.5 seconds. Futbol Shot (Counter Attack) Now, I know that I call this Soccer, and a lot of you call it football. But this is the Spanish version of Spanish, and Colombia is a Spanish speaking Country and call it futbol; But anyway, the Counter Attack. Colombia grows in height and 3 balls will appear in the middle. Colombia will run and kick the first ball towards the goal, but this one isn't the real ball. He does the same thing to the second ball. The purpose of these balls are to injure the opponent. But, there is a last ball. Colombia will kick this one, but he will jump in air and perform tricks there. This soccer ball is the actual ball and will injure the opponent badly if touched. Costume: River Costume Colombia wears the F rank River Costume. Every 3 seconds, a narrow strip of river will appear on the ground. If the opponent touches this, he will be pushed back a little bit. This costs 17,000 points. Stats: *Speed: +0 *Power: +1 *Dash: +0 *Kick: +0 *Jump: +2 Unlock Requirements Download The Game Trivia *Colombia is the country with the most emeralds in the world. That's the reason of the Ground Shot. *A lot of rivers are in Colombia. That's the reason of the Air Shot and Costume. *Colombia is also known for their Soccer/Football playing, that's the reason of the Counter Attack. 2. China, 0.5 Stars China, after Colombia, is now the 2nd worst character in the game. He has the same stats that Colombia has and is just as bad. His jump, kick, dash, speed and power upgrades are very low. The only thing that China does better than Colombia is his playing style. He plays more offensively, but this style is just slightly better, maybe like 0.00003% better. So, China isn't hard to beat, either. Appearance China is no longer a stupid monkey. He is now an actual human man. He is a typical Chinese man, as he has a lot of small features on his face, like small eyes, small ears, a small mouth and a small nose. He has straight brown hair and has a small chin. When China activates his power button, he gets a party dragon mask and will blow a noise maker. Every 4 seconds, the dragon on the mask will reach out a little bit and will try to burn the opponent with fire breath. Great Wall Shot (Ground Shot) The famous Great Wall of China will appear on the field. China will appear on top of it on his side of the field. He will be carrying a huge, black wrecking ball that makes him struggle to hold it. China walks to midfield and drops the wrecking ball. The ball will make a huge crack in the wall, causing it to fall. The broken wall will push the opponent back. The wrecking ball also fall down and will put the opponent in a black statue for 3 seconds. After this happens, China will throw the ball a the ground, making it bounce. Chinese New Year Shot (Air Shot) When China uses his costume in the air, his mask comes off and turns into a real dragon. China jumps on top of the dragon and makes it soar high into the air. China will yell "New Year Parade!" and a parade of people will appear. They will be marching, coming out of China's goal with a dragon balloon upon them. When the exhales the first breath of fire, the crowd of marchers will start sprinting at the opponent. This pushes back and injures the opponent. 1.5 seconds later, the dragon will exhale more fire that will release the ball. Toy Shot (Counter Attack) China will get a lot of random material. He will get a desk and he will make 3 toys out of the materials. The toys will be on his desk and will be a random color. The colors it could be are cyan, dark blue, red, green, lime, yellow, orange, purple or pink. He will then throw the toys, and the last one has the ball. Costume: Chinese Dragon Shot This is an F Rank Costume. Every 4 seconds, the dragon will move a bit forward and fire flames out of his mouth. If the opponent touches this, they will disappear for 1.5 seconds. Stats: *Speed: +0 *Kick: +0 *Power: +2 *Jump: +1 *Dash: +0 Unlock Requirements Beat 12 Characters in Arcade or pay 100,000 points Trivia *The Chinese New Year is a famous annual event in China. That's the reason of the Air Shot and Costume. *The Great Wall of China is a famous wall in Northern China. That's the reason of the Ground Shot. *China is a huge producer of items. That's the reason of the Counter Attack. 3. Russia, 0.5 Stars Coming Soon Category:Game Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275